The Lonely House
by He Who Descends
Summary: What happens when adoptive brother and sister, Jasper and Bella, meet a ghost in human form? What if that ghost has fallen in love with Jasper? And what happens when they find the body? Will the ghost be discovered? M for a reason maybe OOC, multi-POV
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of a small town in South Dakota, known to the people in the surrounding towns as Cold Oak, there was a lonely house. It had long passed its expiry date and it, along with the rest of Cold Oak, was deserted. Abandoned by the living. There were no animals for miles, no human inhabited places for miles. But despite all this, a thirteen year old boy sat in the attic of the lonely house on the edge of town. His slight form sunbathed, his eyes closed as a smile played at the edges of his lips. His golden hair reflected the rays of afternoon sun upon the sheet covered furniture, oblivious to the destruction from the floor below...

"Emmett! You're wrecking the furniture!" Edward cried.

"No one lives here anymore so why do you care?" Emmett chuckled, continuing to throwing the furniture about.

"I care because _I_ live here! You IDIOT!" Edward screamed. The boy in the attic remained oblivious to the other boys fighting as he soaked up the very last rays of sun.

Carlisle was more competent than the other boys who occupied the house. Where they took joy in sport and fighting, he took joy in art and literature. Femininity had always been one of Carlisle's major attributes. He was quiet and reserved and had the rare grace of never saying a word too much. Or rather, not saying a word at all, unless directly spoken to. Those were the good things about Carlisle Cullen. The bad things; he had a habit of losing tabs on his solidity and sinking into the ground. Also, he was incredibly naive. Naivety was a curse that Carlisle would have to spend eternity with. Carlisle began to reminiscing his tragic demise.

_It was 1646 and Carlisle and his father had moved from London to South Dakota. They had moved to the small town called Cold Oak and purchased the largest, most luxurious mansion in the entire town. It had a sprawling estate that came with it, too. Carlisle's father, unmarried and rich as hell, hired maids and porters and other services most people could only dream about. When Carlisle's father met Mrs. Meiley. A local woman. Short, wide and very disciplined, everything had gone downhill for him. Mrs. Meiley believed that Carlisle was spoilt, so she cut off his access to books, pencils and paper. So Carlisle could no longer do the things he took pleasure in doing like reading and drawing. And as if that wasn't enough, she disciplined him in ways that were so cruel, if Carlisle so much as _thought_ about one, he wouldn't be able to move for hours. When Carlisle decided it was time for revenge, he planned well. He took to staring at her and not speaking in plain English, instead he spoke in rhymes and silly, mixed up phrases. This behaviour was starting to disturb Mrs. Meiley, so she decided to put an end to it... and Carlisle._

_There was a particularly nasty flu epidemic sweeping through Dakota. Inevitably, Carlisle caught it, being rather small and sickly thin. One day, Mrs. Meiley found Carlisle's medication and thought up a cunning, evil plan to destroy the one thing that stood between her and richness. She made Carlisle a cup of tea, pouring almost the entire bottle of medication into it. Carlisle had automatically been suspicious of her, but still drank the tea, believing, in naivety, perhaps she had cleaned up her act. Two hours later Mrs. Meiley reported the young boy in her ward had succumbed to the deadly flu he had been almost to the point of recovering from three days prior. And that was the end of that. Carlisle was dead and soon buried, too._

So, like the other inhabitants of the Lonely House, Carlisle was doomed to walk the earth for all eternity. As a ghost.

All the others had their own sop stories. All of which involved the violent death that prevented them from moving on. Like Edward.

Edward's older brother had stabbed him to death in the upstairs bathroom out of jealousy. Edward could play the piano perfectly but no matter how hard his brother tried, he couldn't. So he killed Edward. And Edward was doomed to wander the house as a restless spirit.

Then came Esme.

She died in the basement. Her mother locked her there when she refused to marry the man her parents had picked out. Esme had been sixteen at the time, though she looked more like sixty by the time the body was found*. So she too, was trapped in the house.

After her, came Emmett and Rosalie.

The young couple who eloped. But Rosalie's previous boyfriend came back for her and when she refused to leave with him, he shot her and her beloved Emmett. And they became permanent residents.

After them was little Alice.

Alice drowned in the pool after she was pushed in by a maid's daughter, Alice believes she was jealous of her beauty. So she too, was damned to stay in the cursed house with the others.

Concluding the last chapter of a house that had a habit of taking children.

*Esme's body was found by Alice's family. That's why she looked so old.

Carlisle was snapped out of his reverie of how the others and himself came to be when a lovely voice sounded behind him.

"Do you sometimes wish you could smell the scents on the wind?" Esme came and sat next to the boy three years her youth.

"I do not know, to be honest. I cannot remember smelling anything. So I suppose no, I do not wish I could," Carlisle spoke evenly with a heavy British accent. Carlisle hadn't smelled anything for over three hundred years due to dying with cold symptoms.

"Hmmm," Esme sighed. "It's pretty, isn't it? The sunset?"

'Yes. It is beautiful,' was her expected reply. But Carlisle didn't reply. He continued to sit in silence. Esme sat next to him, staring out the window and watching the sun set.

On the floor down from the attic, Edward had forced Emmett to cease destroying things and start cleaning things. So Edward was left alone to muck about with his supernatural powers. He was flicking the radio across the room on and off with his mind. Making it play, though there was no power. It was battery powered, left by some punks staying the night on a dare. Carlisle hadn't liked the idea of them playing their loud rock music all night so he chased them away around eleven. Carlisle was the scariest of any of the ghosts. But you had to really get him angry to make him go all scary.

All ghosts have two forms.

Friendly ghost form.

Not-so-friendly ghost form.

Carlisle's not-so-friendly ghost form is the most frightening out of all of the other's. If you've ever seen the movie _Poltergeist_, he is exactly the same as the one that comes out of the TV when the woman in the red dress is there and she looks like she's going to be blown away.

Yes, the youngest of all of them was also the scariest. Hard to believe I know.

Since those punks, no living person had been in the Lonely House. Until that day.

Carlisle and Esme had withered away the hours of the night watching the moon and making idle conversation. Well, Esme made idle conversation with herself for the more part. It was now early morning and sounds were coming from the end of the long drive that led to the centre of Cold Oak.

"So, the universe _doesn't _revolve around earth?" Esme said. This was completely against what she had been taught.

"No, my dear, it indeed revolves around the sun. That rather large, ominous glowing orb in the sky," Carlisle answered. It was about the third sentence he had spoken since admitting he never wished he could smell. Esme felt as if she had been speaking to a brick wall all night. And then Carlisle spoke, which shocked Esme.

"So, what do you suppose those dreadful noises are?" he said, his voice high with a slight trill.

He always cursed the fact he had been killed in the early years of puberty, making his second life hell. Imagine being a young boy stuck, permanently in puberty. His voice had been on the edge of breaking, so it was now high and trilling. He had terrible control over his male parts. And with two other boys of pubescent ages in the house, Carlisle never stopped getting trouble for his body.

"I've no idea, Carlisle," Esme said. She frowned at the odd array of sounds. Suddenly, Emmett and Alice were there.

"Smell that?" he said, an evil grin on his face. Alice giggled.

"Humans!" Edward said. He caught the evil smirk from Emmett. It was only then, they realized that someone was missing...

I wandered the vast halls of _my_ home. My slight frame shook as a gust of wind tumbled through an open window, the curtains mimicking my small body. I took small steps, my fragility imprinting every aspect of myself down to the way I moved. I passed the paintings and the ornament clouded in dust. I slipped down three floors and into the vast basement. It stunk of death. I tore a sheet from an old painting. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at it. My still heart wrenched as fresh pain peeled across it. My own anguished and agonized screams filled the empty space. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought I was being burned alive. I screamed longer and harder as memories of every touch, every embrace and every loving stare passed through my mind. I felt the anger well and my body began to pale until I was a whiter shade of pale. My nose sunk into my face and my eyes burned into deep black pits, my mouth following suit. And I stood and screamed. The humans in the town would have been able to hear my angry, scared, pained cries.

"Please, please come home! I love you! Why did you leave? Why did you never come back for me or...something! Why? Why will you not come home? Please...just...come home," I sobbed. I had been praying for hundreds of years now, that he would come home. But he never did. But his words echoed in my mind.

"_I know I promised that I would always be here for you, but I...I cannot stay any longer. Every time I look around I am reminded of you and the heartache is too much. It is for the best that I leave."_

I had gone from sad to angry and back to sad. But suddenly, I was incredibly angry again. My once again normal face became pale again and I went through the same changes as before.

How could he say it was for the best?

How could he leave me here?

I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM AND I TRUSTED HIM AND HE SHOVED IT IN MY FACE!

Suddenly the upstairs door opened.

"Wow, this is incredible, dad," a voice said.

"DAD!" I raged, my form glowing white as I stormed out of the basement. I didn't bother falling to half visibility. I stormed into the kitchen where a teenage girl was standing, alone. She saw me and it took a moment for her brain to process exactly what I was. She stared wide eyed and backed away from me.

"WHERE WAS MY DAD WHEN I NEEDED HIM? WHERE DID HE GO? WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?" I screamed. She let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"DAD!" she screamed.

Humans always have this reaction to me. But usually, they say 'mummy' not 'dad'.


	2. Chapter 2

CHPOV

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted in alarm. I ran into the kitchen and found my daughter staring at the table.

"Dad! Dad! It...it...i-was a ghost!" she cried. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's just your imagination, sweetie. It's an old house and your mind would just like to think it was haunted."

"No, no. It...i-i-it was all big and and and white and it was l-l-like a Halloween pumpkin. It had big b-black eyes and a huge mouth and it had sharp teeth! I-I think they were fangs!" Bella cried.

"Bella calm down," I said, shaking my head.

"Looks like we gonna have to call the 'Ghost Busters'." I turned to look at my adopted son.

"Jasper, don't make fun of your sister," I said.

"I'm not. It's just... the way she carryin' on, you'd think there actually _were_ a ghost," he chuckled.

"Jerk!" Bella said.

"Don't fight you two," I said. "Come and help me unpack the rest of the stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hooray! I figured out how to do an author's note! Hehe! First Fanfic, can't blame me! Hey. I have one review **_**and**_** someone subscribed to author/story alert! I almost had heart attack when I saw that! Thankyou to Tiffany and WannaBeBella13. I love you guys! Anyways, I thought I should just mention that this story does contain some rather confronting things and I know I've been having nightmares writing about the bad guys... *Shivers* Yeah, they're pretty scary. Also, just so you know, I made a slight error with Carlisle and Jasper's ages. Carlisle is sixteen and Jasper is seventeen. I got to a later part in my writings and realized it wouldn't work if they were young. So, thanks. I'll shut up now so you can read...Hehe!**

JPOV

Later that night, my sister and I were sitting on her bed. Charlie had gone out for the night to go help get the Police station rebuilt. I stared out the window into the dark, pouring rain.

"You know I was only jokin' 'bout that 'Ghost Busters' stuff, right?" I said. She took another slice of pizza from the open box.

"Yeah, I know. But I wasn't joking about the where I called you a jerk," she said.

"Hey! No fair! I'm your lil' brother, you can't make fun of me!" I said, flicking a piece of fluff at her. "Besides, I knows things about you that I can use against ya'."

"No you don't," she said smugly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. Prove it," she smiled.

"I know you keep your lacy panties in the top draw of that there dresser," I said with a grin, raising my hand to indicate the dresser in question.

"No I don't!" She cried. Her face went bright red.

"Sure, Bells, sure," I said, my Texan accent easing up a little. Suddenly, a noise from the attic interrupted our argument.

*THUD*

"W-w-what was that?" Bella said.

"I don't know," I admitted. "The cat?"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have a cat." Her lips were trembling.

"Oh."

"Somebody should go up there and check," Bella said.

"I ain't goin' up there," I said, shaking my head quickly. She looked at me.

"Well you're the man of the house since Charlie's gone. So you should go," she said.

"I'm seventeen! I'm too young ta' die!" I cried. She pushed me off the bed and into the hall. I shook the whole way.

"C'mon you pussy, it's probably just a racoon anyway," she said. She stopped pushing when we reached the stairway to the attic. I stared into the darkness ahead.

"Just a 'coon," I mumbled to myself. "Gotta' be brave..." My sister gave me a hard shove and there was a shriek from the attic.

"OH HELL NO!" I turned on my heel and attempted to run down the hall but my sister caught me. "I'm ain't goin' up there! May I refresh your memory, I'M TOO YOUNG TA' DIE!" I threw myself behind Bella.

The shrieking from upstairs continued.

"Hey, Jasper, listen," Bella said. She leaned toward the stairs. I came out from behind her and did the same.

"Hear that?" I said. She nodded.

"_I honestly do not see your problem with this, Edward," _a trilling, soprano voice said. It didn't sound happy.

"_Oh, right, my problem. My problem is that you, my good friend, are _dead_ and he, he is alive,"_ another voice intoned. _"Not to mention the fact that you are both men!"_

"_Oh, Ed, Carl, don't fight. Please, this is ridiculous," _a female voice demanded.

"_That is it! I am fed up with hearing you people tell me my feelings are stupid and worthless!"_ the soprano one said.

"_Sweetheart, where are you going?"_ the female one spoke in desperation.

"_For a WALK!"_ the soprano barked.

"_Let him go, Esme," _the other male voice said.

And suddenly Bella was running with me hot on her heels to the safety of her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, WannaBeBella13, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed and I'm new to this whole fanfic thing. And I know Jasper does sound like he's a kid so far because he was supposed to be like 13 when I started the story then I realised I couldn't make it work if he wasn't older and I also didn't realise I didn't change the way I'd written him. Hehe. Stupid me. He may seem like a lot like a kid until some of the later chapters 'cause I'm too lazy and busy to change him. I'm actually trying to get a psychologist and a new school at the moment so, I'm pretty busy. I also keep forgetting the stupid disclaimer. So here goes; None of these characters except Carling, Atrocious, and anyone else you don't recognise, do not belong to me, but if you're smart you'll know that already, all the characters belong to SM. Also, I should warn you, I borrowed Cold Oaks, South Dakota from Supernatural. Also, Sam and Dean and possibly their father will make guest appearances in this story. Alas, I don't own Sam or Dean either. Thankyou, again, to the one person who's actually reviewing. Please R&R. I love you all anyways though!**

CPOV

I walked through the pouring rain, tears in my eyes. I turned back to look at my home before continuing on into the dark woods.

As I trudged along, I pulled a small blue flower from a shrub. I lifted it to my nose and sniffed hard. The first of my tears fell as I threw aside the flower, knowing I would never have the chance to smell it.

After all these years, I'd come to miss the little things. Like my sense of smell and my family. I'd long forgotten material objects. I no longer cared either.

I don't know exactly how long I traipsed through the woods crying myself stupid over the fact that I was in love and nobody understood. Then again, people always said love was meant to be a challenge. But this was just distressing to the point of self injury.

I decided to head back to the house and catch up on some much needed sleep. It was then that I realised I was lost. I looked about for something I recognised, but I didn't see anything.

I suddenly saw something that vaguely resembled a structure through some trees. I ran toward it, hoping for the best. I was unlucky, it wasn't my home. Just an old cemetery.

I walked slowly towards it, my tears returning. I pushed open the creaky gate and began to pace amongst the graves. I noticed a few other... creatures out for the night. Some of them disregarded me and others stared.

I read the graves as I passed them.

**Ptolemy Macy  
1723-1756**

**Alexandria Dale  
1866-1882**

**Harold Rowland  
1672-1812**

**Corsiva Monotina  
1804-1827**

I skipped into my era. The graves were more run down.

**Lacey Mead  
1597-1614**

**James Jonathon Ainsley  
1609-1641**

**Marion & George Hartley  
1622-1649 & 1620-1651**

I suddenly saw two matching graves. The names were almost worse than the others of this period.

**Here Lies Carlisle Cullen  
Beloved Son  
1646-1661**

**Here Lies Jonathan Cullen  
May Heaven's Gates Lie Open  
1628-1674**

I knelt down by the graves. The names would have been unreadable to human eyes. I wished they had been to my own.

I don't know how long I lie in the resting place of my father, curled into a tight ball. I don't know when I fell asleep either. All I know is I never wanted to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, sorry for making you wait so long. I'm working on some other stories at the moment. And while I'm here, I'll ask your opinion because I'm thinking of posting one or both of them. One of them is about how Jasper became a Cullen and Carlisle becoming half human and basically it's just drabbles about Carlisle and Jasper and tragic events and such. I just felt like it. Main focus is Jasper becoming part of the Cullen family and Carlisle being having to deal with his past and sort out the future and find himself basically/kind-of. The other one is about the **_**Titanic**_**. And Carlisle is a kid and he's on the **_**Titanic**_** and Esme is some super sexy vampire model and when it sinks stuff happens, don't wanna give away the ending. Read and Review this chapter, let me know if there are any mistakes or anything and constructive criticisms welcome, also, let me know if you'd like to see one or both of the aforementioned stories posted. Thanks heaps,**

**Lots of Love;**

** He Who Descends o_O**

**Ps. I'm also posting chapters 6 & 7 because I was lazy and made you wait.**

**Sorry. =X**

JPOV

"Charlie! Charlie!" I shrieked as he walked in the front door. I threw myself at him and hid behind him.

"I see you two missed me," he said as Bella came hurtling toward him. She joined me behind him.

"There were voices...coming from the attic!" I cried. Bella nodded quickly as our father pulled us in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he said worriedly.

"Positive," Bella said, she looked petrified.

"Alright, I'll go take a look," Charlie said. He disappeared up the stairs as Bella and I sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you think it was ghosts?" she said.

"I couldn't care less if it were ghosties, as long as it weren't no scary people," I said, shivering at the thought. Bella put her arms around me.

"Charlie would never let that happen again, Jasper, don't worry."

Charlie came back downstairs.

"I couldn't see anything," he said. "Listen, you two drama queens should go to bed, maybe you won't be so paranoid when you wake up."

"Ok," Bella said, sighing in defeat. "Night dad, night Jazz."

"Nightey-night Bells," I said, shaking the memories from my head. She disappeared up the stairs. Charlie looked at me.

"What are you waiting for, champ?" he said expectantly. We stared at each other for a while. "Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking with me.

"Dad," I said.

"Yes, Jazz," Charlie replied.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHPOV

I sat bolt upright in my bed when I heard screaming. I sighed, knowing where it was coming from. I was starting to regret making my son sleep in his own bed. I pulled myself out of bed and hurried down the hall to Jasper's bedroom, closely followed by a concerned looking Bella.

I opened the door and hurried over to the bed. I put a gentle hand on Jasper's tiny shoulder. He gasped as he woke up. He was shaking and sweating. He instinctively dove at me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his slender frame. I rubbed my hand in a calming way up and down his back while he cried into my shoulder.

These nightmares had been happening since I first adopted Jasper when he was ten. Though I knew they didn't go without reason. Jasper had come from an abusive mother.

Well, abusive was an understatement.

She had raped, beaten and molested him since he was a very young child. I still remembered how he wouldn't let anybody touch him at all when I first met him.

I had investigated his former home when a neighbour, a young mother in fact, had called in a panic. She reported in a distraught manner that she had seen the woman next door to her doing what she believed was raping, her son. She had been a little unclear on whether it was _her _son, or the other woman's son. So we initially went in thinking it was her son.

The moment I saw Jasper, there was a bond. It was like that with a lot of people. He was like an angel; small, thin, petite and blonde.

To gain Jasper's complete trust was an accomplishment but to get him to trust Bella was like world domination to me. It was the ultimate achievement. Jasper eventually got used to Bella and myself and then got used to actually going out in public and other people. Though even now, four years later, he often clung to me or Bella around other people. Especially if they were loud.

Eventually, I had to tell Bella to go back to bed. Jasper was just having a fully fledged freak out and probably wouldn't stop anytime soon. I carried Jasper back to my bedroom and tucked him in next to me. He still continued to cry. I cuddled him, being as comforting as I could. I don't know when he stopped crying because I'm ashamed to say I fell asleep before that point, but when I woke up, he was still asleep. But it was a deep, comfortable sleep, not his usual light, restless sleep. I sighed, glad this had been one of the nights where he'd eventually fallen into a sleep I was certain he wouldn't wake from tired.

I yawned and stretched, slipping Jasper out of my arms. I jumped when my phone rang. I quickly answered, trying to avoid waking Jasper from such a sound sleep.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swan?" a muffled voice from the other end of the line questioned.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"It's Kimberly Nottingshire..." she began.

"Oh, hi Kim."

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't have remembered me, seeing as we only met yesterday," she sighed with relief.

"I do," I assured, "Are you calling from the station?"

"Yes, actually. I had a call from the Mendor's place. It was their eldest daughter. She said somebody broke into their house not very long ago and stole her iPod, her brother's stereo and her mother's necklace," Kim stated sombrely.

"Where are Mr and Mrs Mendor?"

"Supervising the transportation of their furniture. They left Stephanie in charge of her three younger siblings," Kim said.

"And how old is she?"

"Eighteen and six months, Chief, she's old enough. Anyway, the thief made off into the woods after their dog gave him a nasty bite on his leg. This was about twenty minutes ago. I already have some officers gone but we couldn't send very many, as I've had trouble contacting most of them. Would you please go help those boys out, they'll probably actually catch him, when you consider the bite and all," she said.

"Sure, I'll be at the Mendor's in ten," I said.

"Great, there's another few going with you," Kim added, "Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

I looked up to find Bella standing in the doorway.

"Who was that?" she said, her voice relatively quiet the way mine had been.

"Kim, she said someone broke into Stephanie Mendor's and made off into the woods. We think we can catch him. I have to get dressed and go though," I said apologetically, "Think you can look after Jazz when he wakes up? He might be a bit upset."

"Sure," she answered. I'd never left Bella and Jasper alone after Jasper had a total break-down, but I hadn't really been thinking when I'd agreed to go chase the thief.

"Make sure he takes his meds," I reminded.

"Right, I know where they and I know the dosage."

"Great," I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. "If he freaks out again, call me, I'll come straight home," I said, slipping inside the room. I changed into my uniform and exited, continuing to lecture Bella. "If he does freak, _watch him_, you know about his asthma and he might have an asthma attack if he gets too worked up."

"Yeah, yeah," Bella rolled her eyes, "You've already told me all this stuff."

"When?" I said sceptically.

"At the beginning, middle and end of each year when we go over all the emergency exit plans and stuff like that," she said.

"True," I said, remembering I did indeed lecture both of them on how to look after Jasper, "But it's still good to have a refresher."

"Whatever, you'd better go, or you'll be late," Bella pointed out.

"Ok, bye sweetie," I kissed her forehead and ran out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Jasper woke up about half an hour later. He didn't freak out, but he wasn't very happy. He cried a little bit and voiced his concerns about his mother catching wind of where he was. He said that was what his nightmare was about. I told him not to worry to which he replied that he couldn't help but worry. I wondered for a moment whether I should call Charlie. I didn't, deciding I'd give Jasper some time to cool down.

I made sure he ate something and took his pills; all thirteen of them. Charlie didn't like the fact that Jasper was so highly medicated, but he had to be. Or he'd have fits, emotional break-downs, conniptions, panic attacks, minor heart attacks and bodily pains every ten minutes. Not to mention he'd be stuck in a near constant depression.

And none of us wanted to see Jasper in pain, least of all Charlie who had seen Jasper at his absolute worst.

After Charlie had first visited Jasper in hospital about two days post arresting his mother, Charlie had expressed to me his want to adopt Jasper and I had happily agreed on the condition I could meet Jasper beforehand. Charlie had viciously refused when I told him I'd walk to the hospital after school and see Jasper the next day. That was how bad Jasper had been. To the point Charlie refused to let me see him for fear of me being emotionally scarred the way Jasper was physically.

(Well, he was emotionally too, but for the convenience of the sentence...)

I didn't end up meeting Jasper for another three weeks. And when that time came, he wouldn't speak to me. He wouldn't speak to anyone but one of the doctors and Charlie. Charlie assured me Jasper would get better. I didn't believe him at first and I wasn't very happy when Charlie filed for adoption. But he told me to be patient and that Jasper had been through a lot.

Now I look back, I'm so glad I was patient and caring with Jasper. He's such a nice, talented person when he really opens up to you. Not to mention he has an incredible array of feelings for a male. But I know now that it's because he's gay.

He hasn't actually told me this, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to look at him, what he wears, the music he listens to and what he wants to do to know he's gay. But I don't look at him any different, he can't choose who he is and he's still a person, even if he does like men. I don't know if Charlie would take it so well, but I know that in the end he would accept it and love Jasper anyway.

I was in the kitchen washing dishes, Jasper sitting behind me at the table still crying a little when I decided I should probably call Charlie. I finished the dishes then got the home phone and sat next to Jasper at the kitchen table, one of the few original pieces of furniture still intact. There was a lot of work to be done on this house. And we would have to have our furniture shipped here from Forks.

"Jasper, I'm gonna' call dad, ok? 'Cause you're not doing so good and he wanted me to call him if you weren't," I said gently. Jasper was an independent person and he hated when he needed help.

"No, it's ok, I'm alright," he said in an unconvincing, cracked voice, tears still running down his face.

"No you're not, Jazz, I'm calling Charlie, ok," I stated calmly, not leaving room for argument.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! I love you ppl! Please, I've had no suggestions about my other two stories =C Just in case you haven't heard, or read, one is about the Titanic another is about Carlisle and Jasper, not slash, when Jasper first becomes a Cullen (not in accordance with the actual twilight books) So plz, when you review, notice I didn't say **_**if**_**, please hit me with what you want. Titanic, Carl and Jazz or both. I'd love to give what the people want, otherwise, I won't post any. Tough love. Also, apologies about mistaking Carlisle's age. His grave, as was pointed out by Laci Cullen thank you so much I'm glad someone told me, actually says he was fifteen when he died, but he's meant to be sixteen. Sorry. O_o**

**Thanks to those who review, you're greatly appreciated.**

** He Who Descends *****xoxo***

CHPOV

We searched the woods for hours with dogs. They caught his scent and tracked it, but he must've found somewhere to hide.

We were on our way back when we heard the noise. It was coming from beyond some trees and bushes, like heavy breathing or panting. I called a few people over, but everyone came. We pushed through the trees quietly. It was probably our man and we didn't want him to know we were coming. We pushed on silently now, going only by hand signals.

We were getting closer to the source of the noise when we found an abandoned graveyard. It would be the perfect place to hide. We were working on surrounding the fairly small, fenced area. Myself and the only woman on our force, Carling, were making our way out of the bushes toward the fence at the South-West corner when she shrieked. She was a little in front of me. She started yelling.

"Put your guns down! Put your guns down!"

I hurried out of the bushes to see what the commotion was as Carling threw herself over the small fence. The next thing I knew she was cradling a small shape to her chest.

The first thing I noticed was the blood. It was everywhere. I couldn't see exactly where it was coming from but it stained the stark white skin in macabre pinks where it had dried and indulgent crimsons where it was fresh. Whatever it was was white as a sheet. Then there was the hair, like sunshine, a platinum-y blonde overlayed with goldy-yellow. The two colours meshed nicely to make a stunning nameless colour somewhere between pale gold and yellowy gold. It framed an equally stunning face in wispy waves. The face was male, clearly, but had some very feminine qualities. Like thin, well shaped and kept eyebrows, thick black eyelashes and thin, petite lips. Though, at the same time the face was quite masculine. It was very angular with a harsh jaw-line, very high, prominent cheek bones, a slightly pointy nose, full but somehow angularly gaunt cheeks. And where there were feminine qualities, they were still very angular. The thin eyebrows were set in a very precise and angular way, something that may have been common and or fashionable for a boy or girl a long time ago, but now, that kind of angle in eyebrows was something you only ever saw on models, _female_ models. The thick black eyelashes were very long and in some way or other angular. You got the angular air from looking at them, but it was too hard to actually think about what it was that made them angular. The petite lips were shapely but in a strange way. The shape was made by a series of harsh, straight lines interconnecting to create the basic shape of lips complete with two perfect triangular peaks on the top lip. They were very small and squished, they looked like geisha lipstick but in real life. Very small. I couldn't see the eyes, as they were closed, but I imagined they would be a piercing pale blue or perhaps green, if I were to push the boundaries of averages. Then again, the boy's entire face pushed the boundaries of 'generic' and 'normal' and 'average'. I suddenly realised the most probable reason he was so pale. He was butt naked. I didn't mean to deliberately look, but I was actually beginning to ponder the child's gender. I had a peek and was assured it was a boy. Also, I was informed of the possibility of 'the unthinkable'. I cringed for the poor thing.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello, Bella?" I said, knowing it would be her and instantly feeling guilty. I had known she couldn't handle that much responsibility.

"Hey, dad," she said softly, "I think you should come home."

I could hear soft crying in the background. I spared one last look at the fallen angel in Carling's arms before telling Bella I'd be home ASAP and hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Charlie came home as he promised and tried, to no avail, to comfort Jasper.

That was when Charlie decided Jasper may have been a little overdue to see his psychologist. Jasper wasn't terribly thrilled at the idea, but Charlie told him that he needed to let Colleen, the psychologist, know about the nightmares and the hypersomnia. Charlie made the call a little after lunch, after he was finished trying to convince Jasper to eat something, but Jasper just wouldn't. Charlie also had to book plane tickets as Colleen was situated in our previous town, Forks. Charlie didn't want me to come, but Jasper chucked a fit over it and said he wouldn't go if I didn't. Charlie had a lot of trouble when Jasper did so, considering he was on the phone. But Jasper pulled that terrible face that could make the Devil himself cower and Charlie quickly made reservations for three tickets. Probably for fear the wind would change and his pretty little Jasper would be stuck like that forever.

So, it was arranged we would fly out to see Colleen in three days.

After Jasper had finally deemed the outcome of the argument in his favour, he stopped pulling the terrible face and put on a less macabre version. Glaring out from underneath his eyebrows as he sat on the couch with Charlie and I, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, Charlie, did you find that guy?" I said curiously.

"No, but Carling, the only female officer, found a kid in this little old graveyard on the outskirts of town," Charlie said, he leaned over to me and put his lips to my ear. At first, I was confused, but as he spoke I understood why he hadn't said it out loud.

"Only thing is, poor boy was butt naked. They think that somebody, very possibly the thief, might have done...the unthinkable."

In our house, 'the unthinkable' meant rape. But we said 'the unthinkable' because Jasper literally went on a cutting spree if he heard the word 'rape'. He had a habit of cutting himself when he first came. We'd been able to ween him off it, but he still freaked out and did it when he heard the word 'rape'.

"Oh God," was all I could choke out.

"He was unconscious," Charlie said as he leaned away, "They took him to the doctor's office. They said if he needed to go to hospital, they'd send him to Faith City to get treatment there."

Jasper glared at us even harder for not sharing our conversation with him. Charlie looked at him and sighed.

"Jazz, you don't need or want the gory details, trust me," he assured his son.

Jasper muttered away under his breath.

"Ooh, crap! I promised them I'd come and help them out with the paperwork and questioning the kid once I was sure Jasper was ok," Charlie cried.

"Um, if I might point out," it was my turn to whisper in _his_ ear. "I don't think Jazz should be alone."

We both turned to glance at him. He was staring straight ahead now, with tears in his eerily empty, reminiscent eyes.

"Ok, you two had better come, then," Charlie said softly.

Jasper tensed at the word 'come'.

"Sorry," Charlie murmured. "We'd better go."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if this took a while to update :x I've been really busy and I get some really important news tomorrow and also, the latest season of Bones started in my country! Yay! Anyway, here you go, I hope you're still entertained, if not please let me know and I'll give up on this story...=C**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ****!xoxo!**

CPOV

I remember, vaguely, waking up to lots of people bustling around me. They talked to me and touched me a few times. I was utterly astonished. How could these people see me let alone _touch_ me?

I remember accidentally allowing the blackness to swallow me. The last thing before that was someone lifting my head up by my chin and another person saying,

'Just leave him, he'll wake up when he's ready.'

What was a "he'll" and a "he's"?

I was so confused. When I woke up again, I was yet again surrounded by people. There was a young, coffee coloured woman who looked incredibly anxious, an older dark haired man with a moustache who looked worried, a blonde woman with a pink bow in her hair and a curious look and lastly, a man in his early twenties with dirty blonde hair and a grave expression.

"Are you alright son?" the blonde asked in a Southern accent.

I simply stared, slightly fascinated. My grey eyes wide and taken with the idea I could be seen.

"Are you alright?" he said louder. I sighed slightly.

"Quite," I slurred in my thick British accent. Odd. It wasn't at all like me to speak in such a way. Though, I was a little dizzy.

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?" More words of an obscure language.

"What is your name?" the man re-enunciated using hand gestures. I raised an eyebrow. What an absolutely intriguing man.

"Carlisle," I replied in the same slurred manner I had been speaking in since I woke up.

"Ooh! My name is the girl version of your's," the dark skinned girl sang. I smiled.

"I would be overjoyed for you if I had any idea what you were speaking of," I said. "Explain, please?"

She frowned.

"My name is Carling, that is the girl version of your name," she re-iterated.

"I see. Really, is it so incredibly hard for you people to speak plainly?" I said, shaking my head.

They all stared at me a little strangely.

"So, Carlisle, where are your parents?"

"Dead," I stated coldly, scowling at the dark haired, moustached man who had asked.

"It's ok, sweetheart," the blonde woman said. She reached out to stroke my arm and I pulled back warily. She looked at me a little sheepishly.

"Sweetie, we need to ask you some questions, ok?"

I stared. "Um..."

"It's ok, you don't have to answer them, if you don't want to, it would really help if you could though," the tanned girl added.

"Um..." What on earth is an 'oh-kay'?

"We need to know what happened in the woods," said moustache, "Why were you...naked? Did somebody...hurt you?"

"Um, no. I mean, I do not think anybody harmed me," I said softly, trying my hardest to remember. But I couldn't.

"Can you tell me why you were naked?" he continued. I frowned.

"I...I was naked?"

"When we found you, yes," his eyes were filled with acceptance. "If anything happened, you can tell us, we'll understand."

" 'Wheel' understand? What does a 'wheel' have to do with this?"

"I said 'we'll'. It means we will," he explained.

"Oh, so you will understand," I said.

"Yes, we just want to know what happened," he said.

"Well, see, I do not exactly remember so..."

"Look, we know this is hard but we need to know if a man raped you," the tanned woman said.

"R-ay-p-d?" I frowned.

"Yes, did somebody rape you?"

"What does r-ay-p-d mean?" I said.

She sighed and the moustached man took over again.

"Did somebody put their privates into you?"

"Um, what is a 'private'?" he stared at me, "Just out of curiosity," I muttered.

"Anything that your underwear covers," he said.

"Um, underwear covers a good portion of the body, so which part specifically?"

He sighed unhappily, "Did a man put his genitalia into your butt?"

"Um..."

They all looked hopeful.

"His what into my where?"

"Rrrrghhh," the man with the moustache grumbled.

"Oh well, if you do not speak plainly then how can you possibly expect me to understand?"

"Did a man put his penis into your anus?"

"Oh well, thank-you, God, for this small miracle! Finally you speak words I understand! No. Another man did not taint me."

He stared at me. "All that for nothing?"

"Goodness me, if you would have said it that way in the first place I would have understood," I said, rolling my eyes exasperatedly.

"Are you sure? Because we need to know the truth. Even if it embarrasses you," the blonde woman said.

"Yes, I am certain," I said, "I think I would remember such a horrific occurrence."

"Are you sure you're still a virgin?"

"First," I said angrily, "What on this earth God so generously gave us is a 'y-or'? Second, how dare you question my innocence!"

"I'm sorry..."

"WHAT IS AN 'I-M'?" I shrieked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: More chapters! Thanks to Laci Cullen for reviewing when NOBODY ELSE WILL! STOP BEING LAZY AND TYPE A FEW WORDS OR I'LL STOP POSTING! PERMANENTLY!**

**Now I'm grumpy,  
He Who Descends ^****xoxo**

BPOV

All we could here from the room was yelling. Jasper didn't like it and was snuggled into my side. He whimpered at a particularly loud shriek. I stroked his blonde curls. He hid his face as someone else screamed from inside the room.

"Shhh," I hissed softly.

Charlie suddenly emerged, looking incredibly pissed I might add. A few other people scuttled out behind him, muttering amongst themselves in quiet converse.

"That is one weird kid," he muttered. "He talks all weird like."

I chuckled. "Some kids do. Sometimes just to get noticed by people."

"Can't get barely _anything _out of him," Charlie said, sitting by Jasper and offering a soothing back rub. Jasper obliged.

"Maybe we should talk to him," I offered. "Maybe he's intimidated by all you grownups."

"Huh... maybe you're right. I'll check with the others and see if that's ok," Charlie said, getting up.

Jasper pouted at the loss of the free back rub.

"What do you think? Think we could get something out of this kid?" I asked my younger brother.

He made a noise that resembled the words 'I dunno' and shrugged.

Charlie was speaking with the other adults across the room. They seemed to be finding my idea good.

Jasper tugged my shirt.

"What?" I hissed, quietly exasperated.

He drew back for a second before answering;

"Do you hear that? S'coming from in the room."

I listened and heard a soft noise.

Something like sobbing.

Then Charlie was back.

"We all think it'd be a great idea for you kids to talk to him," he said happily. "_You_ might actually get somewhere."

Jasper leapt off the seat and practically dragged me up to the door as Charlie went to rejoin the other police.

"Are sure you wanna do this?" I said, staring at the suddenly ominous door.

"Ugh," Jasper rolled his eyes and reached up, slightly on his tiptoes, and opened the door.

(Jasper is super short and super thin. This is due to the fact he was born premature and his mother never fed him. Well, not _never_, just not very often)

The sobs got louder when the door swung open. Jasper crept in, abandoning my hand which he had been holding. I slowly followed him.

I had no idea why I was so nervous.

It was just another kid.

I mean, how weird or scary could they possibly beeee...

On the other side of the door was what must have been the single most beautiful male I had ever seen. He was deathly pale and blonde. And he was crying.

Jasper was standing half way to the bed, staring. The boy didn't seem to have noticed us.

But that didn't last long.

Suddenly he looked up, stifling a shriek with... buh...buh...

A shriek rang out and it took me a few seconds to realise it was mine.

But, could you really blame me? I mean hey, if you saw the reincarnation of a Dementor's hands on the ends of a cute little blonde kid you would scream too, right? Well, not exact Dementor hands, pale, white versions.

I stared in horror at the long, thin, bony fingers. Seriously, that kid's fingers were so long, if he put his wrist into the crease in his elbow, his fingers would have extended to his other hand!

Not to mention the rather pointy looking fingernails. Sheesh, I half expected him to appear behind me and reach out and rest one of those hands on my shoulder like in one of those cheesy horror movies.

I only just realized at that second I hadn't stopped shrieking.

Jasper looked like he was ready to feint.

The poor kid only just seemed to have noticed his deformed hands and joined in my shrieking, staring pointedly at them.

The door burst open and a young tan woman was behind me. She probably came to see what all the noise was.

But apparently, she too became preoccupied with the demented hands.

Only did the screaming stop when the poor kid dove under the covers of the bed and started crying and wailing.

Jasper was over at the bed in a second flat.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry, I kind of overreacted," Jasper apologised.

If I hadn't been frozen to the spot, I'd have run over there and yanked Jasper away from the horrific creature.

"H-h-hmm?" the voice that replied was trembling with sobs.

"I said I am so sorry for reacting that way to you," Jasper repeated.

"O-oh, i-it i-is perfect-t-tly unders-s-standable. I mean, I k-k-kind of reacted ir-r-r-rationally when I n-n-noticed," came the silky, unstable voice.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I suppose so," I saw blonde and then his whole head was visible.

"May I?" Jasper offered a hand and I was confused as to what he was implying.

"U-um," the other boy's eyes looked glazy and distracted. "Sure."

Then Jasper did the unthinkable. (No, not rape)

He reached out and took one of the grotesque limbs.

"Do you think it is permanent?" the blonde whispered.

"I am sorry, I do," Jasper replied in the same manner. The blonde's face fell. "What is wrong?" Jasper mimicked the way the other boy spoke. Smart strategy.

"Well, see...there is this one beautiful...um..._girl..._who I really like, and I do not think..._she..._will ever like me back if I am...disfigured," the blonde said.

"Well, I believe that if this _girl_ loves you, then _she_ will not care," Jasper said.

The other boy smiled shyly and inclined his head, a rush of rose flooding his cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" Jasper said softly.

"I-I...T-They were asking me about something earlier. They called it rape, I think..."

I quickly checked Jasper's reaction, expecting to have to physically restrain him, but he just nodded solemnly. I didn't understand, Charlie had accidentally let fly with that word little over three weeks ago and Jasper had a nervous prostration. Now, he just nodded!

"And I may have _accidentally_ lied to them. I...I just did not remember at the time, but as soon as they left, I remembered," he whispered the last part, bowing his head.

"So, what exactly did they ask you?"

"If...If a man had raped me," the blonde replied.

"And you said no, but now you remember that a man did do that to you?"

"Yes, I-I think so," he whispered.

"Would you like me to call them back so you can tell them, or would you like me to tell them?"

"Would you?" he whispered.

"Of course. What is your name?" Jasper said softly.

"Carlisle," the blonde answered.

"I am Jasper," Jasper introduced himself in the blonde's manner of speaking. He didn't seem to be having any trouble talking to him. I wondered if perhaps it was the manner the others had spoken in that made the boy not want to talk.

Jasper turned away from the bed to leave when, suddenly, Charlie burst through the door.

"What happed?" he demanded.

"Ah, Bella was just being a freak," Jasper said.

"_I'm_ the freak?" I cried.

"Shhh," Jasper hissed, stroking the distorted hand. The blonde's eyes filled with tears. Jasper turned and promptly started comforting him.

"Bella, whatever it is," Charlie began, obviously having not seen the hand Jasper still held, "I'm sure it can't be that bad that you have to scream and make that much fuss over it."

"I want to be in the room to gauge your reaction when you see it," I stated.

"Charlie?" Jasper began.

"Yes Jasper," his father answered, turning his attention to his seventeen year old.

"Well, you know how you asked Carlisle before whether he had been," audible swallow, "Raped?"

"Yes I do," Charlie said, glaring daggers at the boy in the bed for making Jasper say 'the word'.

Carlisle shrunk back.

"Well, there may be a slight change..." Jasper seemed to struggle how to put the words just right. "Carlisle...was raped. He thinks."

"What?" Charlie said angrily.

"Well, he...didn't remember at the time you asked him. He thinks maybe he remembers something like that now," Jasper said softly.

Charlie looked like he could have exploded.

"WHAT? WE ASKED HIM BEFORE AND HE SAID NO!" Charlie glared at Carlisle so hard it should have left cuts. Charlie began walking over to the bed beginning a rant.

"You do understand, _Carlisle,_ you are wasting police time..." etc. When Charlie got close to the bed and increased the volume of his lecture, I expected Jasper to back away the same way Carlisle was trying to, but he had nowhere to go being in a bed and all, but it didn't seem to be stopping him from attempting.

Instead, Jasper said, in the most forceful voice I had ever heard pass his lips;

"Back. Off."

Charlie stared in horror at Jasper. Jasper had always been a little angel, never misbehaving, never showing disrespect and most of all, never back chatting. Charlie's jaw dropped like a fish out of water. He tried to speak, but no words came.

Suddenly, a young, black haired man entered the awkward, tension filled room where Charlie and Jasper had resorted to staring each other down.

The young man started out with a bright grin but it died when he felt the emotional climate of the room.

He was a doctor that much was obvious; he had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Uh..." he began but quickly his voice died when Jasper and Charlie turned their disturbing glares on him.

"WHAT?" they both said, both equally as pissed at being interrupted.

The man looked terrified.

"I'm just here to check on my patient," he said.

"No."

Jasper's voice was barely is own.

"Fine."

Charlie's was laced with unadulterated anger.

Both answered at the same time. They turned their glares back on each other, growling angrily.

"Why don't ya' just piss off!" Jasper shrieked heatedly.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Charlie replied just as hotly.

Carlisle whimpered once at all the noise. Tears still running down his face he pleaded with his eyes for me to do something.

The young doctor beat me to the punch.

"Look, could you take this outside, you're upsetting my patient."

"Fine!" Charlie and Jasper said. They both stormed out the door and into the hall.

I heard them argue further.

"Miss, would you like to stay?" the doctor offered.

I glanced at Carlisle. He really looked like he could use a friend. And I supposed if Jasper could get past his... deformities, so could I.

"Sure," I said, smiling in Carlisle's direction. He sighed in relief. He didn't seem to want to be left to face the doctor alone.

Huh, I could relate.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

"What the hell was that?" Charlie roared.

"It's called stickin' up for a friend," I answered back in the most respectful tone I could muster.

"A 'friend', Jasper, you only just met him," my father growled.

"So? I like him. Weren't you always sayin' I needed friends? Well, now that I have the opportunity, _you're_ goin' to be the one to get in the way? For ONCE in my pathetic life, I find someone I actually LIKE and I can RELATE to. I find somebody who LIKES me and UNDERSTANDS me. Why can't you just let me go ahead with this? Why can't you just accept 'I was unconscious and forgot about what happened just before that but now, a good two hours later I've remembered somebody _raped_ me'? Can you honestly not sympathise with him simply because he _forgot_ about what happened? It is quite normal to forget events just before being knocked unconscious, I can guarantee that doctor in there will confirm it," I pointed to the door.

"He wasted my time. We asked him about four times and he pretended to not even understand the meaning of the word," Charlie shouted at me.

"So? You don't know his reasons. Who are you to judge him? Who are _you_, indeed, to say he was 'pretending'? What if he really didn't know what 'rape' means? He's just a kid ok. Just a kid like me. In fact, he's so much like me it makes me have even more trouble understanding your reaction. Why can't you show him the same things you showed me when you met me?"

"Because he's lying. I know it..."

"No you don't, Charlie! You don't know anything..." I barely registered him moving. But I felt the all-too-familiar sting on my cheek. I stared at him. Actually, gaped is a better word. My brain was having trouble understanding exactly what had happened. Then, as he walked away, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Charlie slapped me.

Charlie slapped me clean across the face and walked away without another word.

I felt my hands begin to shake. My legs followed suit. And I stood, shaking uncontrollably, sobbing ever so quietly until Bella emerged from the room.

"Jasper!" she cried, immediately knowing something was up. "Jazz, what happened?" she asked as she reached me. "Where's Charlie?"

"He..." I couldn't force myself to say it. I didn't want it to be true. I wanted this to be some stupid dream I would wake from. In fact, I prayed that this was just another one of my silly dreams.

"Jasper..." Bella's voice pulled me from my mind. I realized this was no dream. I would most definitely not wake up and then live happily ever after.

"Jazz, please tell me what happened," she said softly, forcing my stiff legs to bend so I could sit in a chair next to her.

"He...he hit me," I said simply. She gawked at me.

"Jasper Angelo Swan if you are pulling some horrible joke, I will kill you," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, no joke," I said simply, my voice devoid of emotion. She stared at me, trying to see if I was lying. Her eyes went wide as she finally realised I wasn't.

"He didn't," she said, horrified.

"He did," I whispered in my broken voice. She looked at me, searching my eyes.

"Look, Jasper, I know this may be hard, but do you think you could forget about that just for now. I promise I will deal with _him_ later. But, the doctor wants to as he put it, 'examine' Carlisle's...manhood. And other...stuff of that genre, and it's not considered acceptable for me, being the fact that I'm a girl, to be with him. So, the doctor, Nikolai, he prefers Nik, wants to know if you'll go and hold Carlisle's hand, 'cause he doesn't seem too fond of doctors," Bella said.

I suddenly went into a mode I'd never known I was capable of.

"'Course I will!" I quickly agreed.

"Well, they're waiting, and you'd better hurry," she said.

"Why?"

"Last I saw, Carlisle was staring holes into poor Doctor Nik," Bella said with a giggle. I found myself chuckling too.

I turned and entered the room. Sure enough, Carlisle was staring holes into the poor young doctor, but he looked up when I entered the room. He smiled widely, showing off slightly pointed teeth.

"Ah, you must be Jasper, Isabella's brother," Doctor Nik said.

"Yeah, that'd be me," I answered not taking my eyes off of Carlisle's beautiful face...

Wait. I just called Carlisle...beautiful?

Oh God. I'd known I preferred boys for some time now. The idea of dick was just so much more appealing than pussy. But falling for _him_.

Not that there was anything wrong with him. He was adorable. But, how odd.

"Well, I just want to take a look at his uh...privates, maybe touch a little, might be uncomfortable. Especially if I have to put stitches in his rectum, you know, considering the rape and the tearing and etc," Doctor Nik said, his strange accent would have intrigued me if Carlisle hadn't been in the room.

"He was definitely raped?" I said.

"Yeah, from what he remembers, we concluded it sounded like that," Doctor Nik answered, pulling on white gloves in a terribly intimidating way.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, partially helping block Carlisle's vague view of where Doctor Nik was and gave Carlisle a huge, appreciative smile for telling them about what happened.

I thought back to _my _experience of doctors examining _my_ body. I remembered going through the touching and the stitches. It was by no means pleasant. I wished I'd had someone to distract me when I'd been through it.

Doctor Nik wheeled a curtain on a frame over. It wasn't full length and was apparently designed for examinations such as this. I smiled, distracting Carlisle from eyeing the doctor in the background making preparations.

I took one of Carlisle's curious hands in my own. I stroked the pale, thin skin with my thumb. I honestly didn't mind the disturbing appendages. They were special. I would bet that no one else on earth had hands like this. It was individual to Carlisle. Like a designer tag. A one off release of human that wasn't quite as successful as intended.

"This will be considerably uncomfortable, just try not to squirm," the man said in the background.

I stared into Carlisle's grey eyes and Carlisle stared into my blue ones.

How long we stayed like that, I don't know. I just know that Doctor Nik said something along the lines of doing stitches and oh...

This was going to be painful. I whispered a quick warning of the pain in Carlisle ear. He nodded in a somewhat scared way.

"It is ok, I am right here with you," I promised him. We went back to our staring at each other, but Carlisle flinched a few times and occasionally whimpered quietly.

Some five minutes later, before I even knew what was happening, Carlisle and I were kissing.

It was amazing. Like flying. It made me leave all my worries back on the ground, but let my body float into the infinite clouds.

I didn't care that at that moment, Charlie walked in, followed by Bella. Or that Doctor Nik had stopped to observe the cause of a rather _stiff_ problem of Carlisle's.

I didn't care what the world thought of me, this was where I belonged and who I belonged with.

I, Jasper Angelo Swan, am gay. Homosexual. Faggot. Whatever you want to call it. I don't care. But I am in love with Carlisle. And I'm proud to admit that fact. And nobody will ever bring me down from this high. This blissful realisation of the deep emotions I felt towards Carlisle. He was as much mine as I was his. I would give myself to him completely and I would quickly die for him. And I swear, I will protect him until the end of time.

"What the hell?"


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle and myself had been living together for three months. They were rough, but we got through it together.

In the beginning, it took me three weeks to convince Charlie that it didn't matter that Jasper was gay.

Charlie didn't hate Jasper, he just found it hard to adjust, I guess.

It took me three hours then, to convince Charlie that we should foster Carlisle.

Foster, because then Jasper could have a relationship with him without feeling weird about being adoptive brothers.

Charlie agreed Carlisle was the best thing that had ever happened to Jasper and said he'd file for foster care.

Jasper was so much more confident and willing to be open with Carlisle around.

And Carlisle was a lot more cooperative with Jasper around.

He could be a stubborn little snob when he wanted to.

The last month we had all been working on the renovations of the huge house we had been putting off so long. It was beginning to look a lot more like a home, now. The first and most of the second floor was finished.

The town was settling in wonderfully too. We had school three days a week and there were only seven teachers in the entire school!

This place was like paradise.

I had become good friends with a boy by the name of Jason Benz and I spent a lot of time at his place studying and doing assignments with him.

Jasper and Carlisle were great friends with Carling, the young cop, partly because she was lesbo and partly because she honestly didn't seem freaked out by Carlisle.

All of his teachers were constantly saying 'leave it on my desk' when he had to hand things in, to avoid touching his hands, but Carlisle didn't seem to care.

Although, one kid said something really nasty to him one day and he cried.

The next day, that one kid was sorry and Jasper was suspended.

I'd never taken Jasper to be a bully. He really wasn't. He was sweet and well behaved, as long as you didn't say anything nasty about Carlisle. If you did, he went stark raving cuckoo for coco pops.

But, you know, after the first, no one ever commented on Carlisle negatively for fear of having their heads bashed in.

If I had to say who was who in Carlisle and Jasper's relationship, I'd say Jasper was pitching and Carlisle was catching. Not that they were active, yet.

I know this because Jasper is always the one wrapping his arm around Carlisle's waist and starting kisses. Well, starting kisses on the lips anyway.

Carlisle kisses cheeks, foreheads, noses, innocent places like that. Carlisle is rather submissive, only to Jasper though. He seems drawn to the idea of someone looking after him and caring for him. A little dependent, I suppose.

Jasper and Carlisle moved into a split bedroom when Charlie was granted foster care. Two of everything. But they both slept in Jasper's bed.

(Another show that Jasper was the dominant one)

Charlie would blow a fuse if he knew. But they hid it pretty well. Although, I'd walked in one them a couple of times. But I wouldn't tell Charlie, like I said, they weren't active.

I loved Jasper and Carlisle. They were just so nice and so _happy_. As long as they had each other, it would seem, they were happy.

Everything seemed pretty good.

Oh, but there was one thing.

I didn't know if it was just me, or if it was real.

I always had the feeling somebody else was in the room. Like, somebody _else_. But it was only ever if Carlisle was there.

I brought it down to the fact that Carlisle was a sight to see from the corner of your eye. All white and pale, so I told myself I just thought I was seeing a ghost.

But it started happening when Carlisle was in front of me. And so did other things. I actually _did_ start seeing things out of the corners of my eyes. Like darting shapes.

Then there were the photos.

When Jasper got a camera from Renee, Charlie's ex-wife and Jasper's ex-adoptive mother, for his seventeenth birthday (the camera was only what? Three months late) and started doing happy snaps every second of the day, he was most displeased to find in 99% of the photos, Carlisle was blanked out by white misty stuff. It made Jasper so pissed. He just wanted a nice photo of him and his boyfriend to send to Danielle, his older sister. They had been split and sent to separate adoptive families and she really wanted to see Carlisle before she flew down to see Jasper for the first time since they were really young.

I was looking forward to meeting her.

Jasper tried everything to get a clear shot of Carlisle and when he finally did, there was some sort of glitch in the background.

There was a rather sinister looking face in the TV behind Carlisle. So Jasper continued trying to snap Carlisle without the annoying interferences.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I stared at him. How come he got to be happy? How come he got a second chance? It wasn't fair. I should've had a chance like this.

This had to end.

Friend or not, Carlisle had to die. Again.

Jealousy is not in my nature, but Carlisle didn't deserve a second chance at life any more than I did.

But he still got it.

He had people who loved him.

The rest of us were forgotten. Even by him.

The Shadow People had to be told. It wasn't natural and it had to end.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

Carlisle and I had been up almost all night planning our art assignment.

We were doing film. Which had, originally, posed quite the problem as the teacher expected both of us to be in at least one of the films.

But now, we had a solution. If Carlisle's film never turned out, then we would do something that incorporated that.

We were going to call it 'Haunted America'. It was lucky we were looking at urban legends and stuff.

I mean, whatever was interfering with the photos would inevitably appear in the videos, so we call it a ghost. Or spirit, whatever. It was perfect. I will always thank God for my creative skills.

We'd checked out some supposed ghost videos on the internet. Some of them were so stupid. How anyone was expected to believed them, I had no idea. Some of them were convincing though.

We were going to do haunted music videos.

We had already decided on the songs Monster, Disturbia, Alejandro and Paparazzi (only 'cause of all the dead chicks in the real video). And location would be easy in a place like this. We were going to use the old asylum under the medical clinic, the old phone box in the street, the old playground, our attic, our house and Carling's house.

So earlier, we had turned the downstairs lounge room into a dance floor. I was glad we didn't have neighbours and Charlie hadn't been home because I pumped up the music to glass smashing volume and I taught Carlisle how to dance like a porno pro. And damnit! He was good. He had that flow and the perfect control to make both erratic and graceful movements. Not to mention erotic! Motherfucker made me jizz in my pants. I decided maybe we shouldn't display _that_ particular dance or we might get into some considerable trouble, but I taught him Beyonce and Gaga and he did really good.

But nobody beats me at Single Ladies.

I am the Single Ladies King!

But Carlisle was still good.

And he was at singing. Well, Beyonce, anyway. He couldn't quite get high enough for Gaga.

When there was a knock at the door, I almost panicked. I turned down the music and ran to the door. I passed Bella on the stairs and she mouthed 'busted' at me.

I opened the door to find Carling.

"Hey, your dad's paranoid. He wanted me to come check you guys were ok, but then he said he wants me to babysit you," she explained.

I dragged her inside and out of the rain. I was kind of pissed Charlie didn't trust us, but maybe Carling would help us.

Bella looked bummed that it wasn't Charlie getting me into trouble.

I told Carling that me and Carlisle were working on our assignment and asked her if she'd help us. She said yes, but said she wasn't the best at Math.

I assured her she didn't need to be. I walked her into the lounge room and made her sit on the couch.

"So, what kind of assignment is this?"

"It's an art assignment," Carlisle said. I'd finally managed to teach him how to use abbreviations.

"The theme is urban legends and haunts. So we're doing music videos but we're going to be like ghosts and monsters and stuff," I said.

"What songs are you doing?" she said.

"Uh, Monster, Disturbia, Alejandro and Paparazzi," Carlisle said.

"Lady Gaga and Beyonce? Huh, good music," she said.

"Carlisle! Show her the magic!" I cried. I have always wanted to say that line. "This isn't actually a part of our assignment, but you have to see this! He's so good at Video Phone."

"Well, let's see it then," she said. I pressed play on my iPod.

Carlisle's voice rang out.

"Shawty, what your name is?

Them hustlas keep on talkin'  
The like the way I'm walking  
You saying that you want me?  
So press record I'll let you film me  
On your video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

I love how you approach me  
Fresh white, with your pants hangin' grown-man low  
Everything you say is soundin' good to me  
No need to convince me anymore  
Swag up, its bright  
One blade, its tight  
And I smell your cologne in the air  
Baby, you doin' something right  
You just cancelled every other man here  
You say you like my bag and the colour of my nails  
You can see that I got it goin' on  
I wanna make sure you remember me  
So I'ma leave my number on your video phone  
I got no time for frontin'  
I know just what I'm wantin  
If its gonna be you and me?  
When I call they better see me on your video screen

Them hustlas keep on talkin'  
The like the way I'm walking  
You saying that you want me?  
So press record I'll let you film me

On your video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

You a cutie  
You should let me put you in my movies  
Do shoot into a star of your own hit song  
We can shoot the video right here on my cellphone  
I never seen a smile so pretty  
I need to know I'll always have you wit' me  
So take your picture on my video phone  
You can pick your own song  
And you could be the only one... 

I know you like that  
Turn you into a star? I got it like that  
Like that, baby don't fight it  
'Cause when I miss your call I hit you right back  
On my video phone

Them hustlas keep on talkin'  
The like the way I'm walking  
You saying that you want me?  
So press record and let you film me  
On your video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

You know them G's they be hollerin'  
'Specially them hot ones  
Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston to New Orleans  
When they see me they be like, "Yo, B, let me call you!"  
You breakin' my focus, boy  
You cute and you ballin'  
You like it when I shake it?  
Shawty on a mission, what yo name is?  
What? You want me naked?  
If you liking this position you can tape it  
On your video phone  
Hustla keep on talkin'  
You like the way its popping?  
You saying that you want me?  
Press record, baby film me

On your video phone  
Make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone  
I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone  
On your video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone," oh God he was sexy when he did that.

"Have you considered going into showbiz?" Carling seemed impressed. We were going to ace this assignment.


	16. Chapter 16

JPOV

It was later that day, late in the afternoon. I was sitting in Carlisle and my bedroom, reading a magazine I flogged from Bella's bedroom. It was a Dolly mag and I only took it because it had Lady Gaga on the front with the subheading reading;

HOW TO RULE THE WORLD BY LADY GAGA

I finished reading the article and tossed the magazine onto the bed as Carlisle emerged from the bathroom.

"Your hairdryer thingy is broken and no, it wasn't me. _You _put it on the edge of the sink and it fell," he said.

"It's 'k, I'll get Charlie to help me pay for a new one."

Carlisle came and sat down next to me. "The heck is that?" He was pointing to the Dolly mag which had fallen open on a page labelled;

DOLLY DOCTOR: FOR HER

Carlisle picked it up.

"That, my sweet, innocent blonde, is girly stuff. Don't read it, your head might explode while your eyes are being liquefied."

"What? It's just a...um. Well, it's obviously a book of some descript," he said, inspecting the outside, "I'm sure it won't _kill_ me."

"No, but that particular section is disgusting."

"What is 'the pill'? And what are 'condoms'? And...I won't say that word, it sounds rude."

"Whoa, man, how fast do you read?" I said, snatching the magazine.

"I don't know? Is there a way to know how fast one reads?"

"Ok, ok, the pill is an anti-pregnancy thing. So, when girls have sex, they don't get preggers," I explained.

"Oh, my God! Don't say that word! It's bad word, even deaf people know not to say that word!"

"What word?" I said innocently. "Sex?"

"Stop saying that word!" he took the magazine and hit me on the head with it. I grinned.

"It's just a word, Carlisle, what's wrong with it? Sex, what's so bad about that?" I laughed.

"No, no, no! You can't say that word!" he cried, laughing too.

"Sex, sex, sex, sex! Sexy, sexy sex!" I cried. I stood up and pushed Carlisle onto his back on the bed.

"Stop saying it, it's bad," he said, trying hard to be serious.

"Sex. Sex. Sex." I started tickling him. "Sex!"

"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop it, not fair!"

I leaned down and kissed his nose. "Fine, I'll stop."

"Did you just kiss me?" Carlisle said, looking mock horrified.

"Yes, I believe I did," I said. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"You can't kiss me!" he cried.

"Why not?"

"Because, silly, I said so," he said, poking me in the ribs. "And I know where you're going with it. And it won't work, we can kiss and stuff, but we can't do _that_, we're both boys."

"Come on," I pulled him up.

"Even if we're sitting up, Jasper, it won't work," he said defiantly. "Besides, my father used to tell me it was a sin against God. For a man to lie with another man the way he would with a woman."

"Well, your daddy has a problem with gays."

"Gays?" Carlisle looked curious.

"That's what you call a boy who likes boys, gay," I said.

"Oh, so...are you gay?" he said.

"Are you?"

"No," he said, but then he paused, "I...I don't _think_ so."

"Are you sure?" I prompted.

"Well, sure I like you and you're a boy, but I don't know if..."

"Ok, easy way to know. Would you, Carlisle, sleep with me?"

"Like..."

"Sex."

"Will you stop _saying_ that!"

"Just answer the question," I said.

"Like I said before, it wouldn't work," he shook his head, crossing his arms.

"What about mouths, maybe? Or asses?" I wondered if it had ever occurred to Carlisle that his shit had to come out somehow.

"Oh," he said, "Really? In your mouth?"

"Yes," I said slowly, nodding widely.

"I'm not stupid, I just find it odd. How does that even... I thought..."

"Sex," I filled in.

"Ok, seriously, stop saying sex," he caught himself out and put a hand over his mouth. "Look, now you've gone and got me saying it!"

"You thought sex..."

"I thought it was about making babies, guys can't have babies," he said.

"Obviously. Carlisle, sex isn't just about making babies. It's about showing somebody how much you love them. How much you're willing to give yourself to them. How much you trust them not to hurt you or betray you. It's also commonly recreational," I said.

"Oh, wow. So, if you love somebody, you have sex with them to say that you love them?"

"Well, after you've, you know, dated and stuff," I said, "After you get to know them."

"And, what if you already knew them?"

"Then, you know, you'd have to really love them they'd have to really love you back," I said, my stomach was filling with butterflies as I felt Carlisle's stare on me.

"Do you...really love somebody?" he whispered.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. "How 'bout you?"

"Um..." I caught him off guard. "Yeah, I just don't know...I don't know if he feels the same."

"So, you are gay?" I said.

"I suppose so, yes."

"So, what does he look like? This guy you like?" I said.

"A lot like you," Carlisle said.

I smiled at him and he returned it.

He shuffled closer to me and I picked up the Dolly mag again.

"Lady Gaga's going to teach us how to rule the world, my good friend," I said, opening to the Lady Gaga article.

"I think I'd like that," Carlisle said, "As long as she's the teacher and you're the other student."


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

It was later that night, when Carlisle was already asleep in my bed, muttering quietly, that I saw it.

There was a shadow lurking in the hall outside my bedroom.

"Bella?" I called quietly. There was no answer, so I looked over at Carlisle, checking that he was still asleep. When I was sure he was and I wouldn't wake him, I took the Dolly magazine and went out into the hall.

"Bella, sorry I wanted to borrow it. I should've asked and blah, blah, blah, but you weren't here, so I figured you wouldn't miss it," I said only to find the hall was empty. "Bella, this isn't funny, if that's what you're angling for."

There was a loud cackle from down the hall. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise, but I ignored that.

"Bella, Carlisle is asleep and if you wake him, I'll kill you, do you understand?" I spat angrily.

There was no answer. I walked down the hall, figuring she must've gone back to her room.

I got to her room and threw the door open to find her asleep under the sheets. Or so she was pretending to be.

"Bella, it's not funny. And I'm not scared, either."

She didn't even stir.

"Bella!" I shouted. She jolted back into the waking world.

"Jasper! What the hell? I'm trying to sleep, it's midnight!" she whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, well, why were you out in the hall just now?" I said. "You could've woken Carlisle."

"I think I might, just because you woke me," she said angrily. "I wasn't 'out in the hall just now'. I don't know what you're talking about. You probably imagined it."

"I did not! You were out there trying to get me back because I took this," I held up the magazine.

"What the hell Jasper!" she snatched it from me. "Why would I even care, it's just a magazine. I wouldn't go stalking the halls of _this_ place in the middle of the night over it."

"Then who was in the hall?" I said angrily.

"I don't know, Jasper, but it wasn't me," Bella said angrily.

Suddenly, a strange noise caught my attention.

"Do you hear that?" I said.

"Yeah, that weird choking noise," Bella said.

We both paused, standing still as statues.

"You said Carlisle was asleep, right?" Bella said.

"When I left, yeah," I said. It then occurred to me, as Bella got up and hurried down the hall. I ran after her. As we neared Carlisle and my bedroom, the noise got louder.

We walked into the bedroom, where the lamp was on, illuminating the entire room in a soft glow. Bella and I looked toward my bed, but it was empty.

"Where is he?" Bella said.

"The bathroom?" I thought out loud.

Bella hurried to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Carlisle!" Bella called. There was no reply, but something fell down, and the strange noise continued.

"Go get Charlie," Bella ordered.

I ran downstairs and into Charlie's bedroom.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Ha wha-what!" he woke with a start.

"Charlie, I think something's wrong with Carlisle," I cried.

"Where is he?" Charlie said.

"In our bathroom, I think," I said. Charlie took off and I followed.

Charlie pushed Bella aside gently and drummed his fist on the bathroom door.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, unlock the door!" Charlie shouted. There was no reply.

I was starting to panic. I stared at the door and as I did, I saw something, black as night slither under the cherry wood of the door. It was like a shadow. I could've sworn in that second, I heard some kind of demonic laughter. There was a hitch in the noise that brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Carlisle, open the fucking door! Fuck! Open it! Open the fucking door!" I screamed. I was crying now, and my heart was hammering against my chest.

"Jasper, Bella, stand back," Charlie said, as he positioned himself to kick the door in.

It took him three tries but finally the door went down.

Charlie ran in went straight to the bath/shower.

I ran in after him, running to the same place. I almost died when I saw the scene in front of me.

Carlisle was suspended by the cord that moved the blind up and down. It was around his neck and he was about 30cm off the bottom of the bath with his hands fumbling to get between the cord and his neck, and his feet were moving, scrabbling back and forward trying to push him up and escape from the cord. But they were slipping, in the shower gel which he must have knocked over and spilled. There was also a puddle of water on the floor in front of the bath.

Carlisle was so close to dying, the blood vessels in his eyes had popped, giving the illusion of red eyes.

Charlie grabbed Carlisle around the waist and pulled him up, relieving the strangling pressure from his neck.

Charlie unhooked the cord from Carlisle's neck and pulled him out of the bath. Carlisle gasped for air, his body beginning to shake compulsively.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Carlisle, trying to comfort him as he began to cry.

"Bella, call the medical centre and tell them I'm going to be there soon and I need to see a doctor immediately when I get there," Charlie ordered.

Bella ran out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

I ran over to where Charlie was crouched with Carlisle. But I couldn't do anything. I could just stare.

"Jasper, go and get me a blanket. Now," Charlie said. I ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and grabbed the thickest blanket I could find. I ran back into the bathroom and gave it to Charlie. He wrapped it around Carlisle and escorted him downstairs.

"They said there'll be a doctor waiting for you," Bella said as Charlie helped Carlisle past her and towards the front door.

"Good, Bella, I want you to look after your brother while we're gone," Charlie said. "If I'm not going to be back by morning, I'll call."

And then Charlie was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

CHPOV

It was pouring down as I drove Carlisle to the hospital as fast as I could. When I arrived at the small medical centre, I was surprised to see Carling waiting outside. I stopped the car in the parking bay and helped Carlisle out of the car.

"Carling, what're you doing here?" I said.

"I'm...uh, this is not a good time," she said. And I immediately understood. She was quitting the force. Changing to medical. I didn't let it bother me, I had more important things to worry about.

"What happened?" she said, as she helped me help Carlisle into the building.

"I...uh, think we should talk about that without Carlisle present," I said. She nodded.

"Dr Harvard, there's a general examination room prepped and ready," another doctor announced.

"Thank you, Nik," Carling said. "Which one?"

"Oh, number three," the guy called Nik said.

"Ok," Carling said, leading Carlisle and I into a room. She and I lifted Carlisle onto the bed and laid him down.

Carling walked over to a steel table and retrieved some equipment. She came back over and started asking Carlisle questions.

"Sweetie? Can you talk?"

"No, no, no! You have to help me please! They're coming please!" Carlisle was starting to freak out. I helped Carling restrain him.

"Shhh, nobody's coming, sweetheart, its ok," Carling promised.

"No, no, no! God, please! Somebody has to help me! Please!" Carlisle was sobbing now.

"Honey, did you take any pills?"

"Please, please just help me! They'll kill me! Oh God, please!" Carlisle didn't answer Carling.

"I think he's hallucinating," Carling explained. "Maybe, he took some pills."

"Please! You don't understand! He sent them! He sent them after me because I shouldn't _be_ here! I should be dead!" Carlisle screamed, shaking pathetically.

"Who are they?" Carling said.

"The Shadow People," Carlisle whispered. As he said those words, a breeze blew in from the open window, knocking over a glass beaker. When it hit the floor, it smashed into a millions pieces.

Carling ignored it.

"Who is 'he'? Is 'he' the man who hurt you? In the woods?" Carling said.

"No, he's...he's the devil," Carlisle whispered shakily. Just as he said the words, a bottle of cleaning alcohol on the other side of the room burst into flames and the wind picked up again. Things were being blown over all over the room.

Carling made her way as quickly as was possible to the window and closed it. She then tended to the fire burning in the corner. Then she returned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, the devil doesn't exist..."

Carling's sentence was cut off by Carlisle screaming. He pointed, terrified at the wall behind me. I turned to catch my shadow, standing there, just like me. I don't know what I expected to see.

"It's him. He's one of them. The Shadow People, please don't let him get me. Kill me, please, just kill me! Any other way than that!" Carlisle screamed.

"Calm down," Carling's voice was steady.

"No, no, he'll kill me slow, please! Just stab me! Or isn't there some kind of drug you can give me! Please! Just do it before he does! Please, oh God," Carlisle screamed.

"Carlisle, you need to calm down," Carling said slowly.

"Please kill me, now! Before he does! Don't let him kill me, please!" Carlisle continued to beg and shriek.

Another bottle of alcohol exploded on the steel table. Something thick dripped on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a bright green pearlescent liquid that had dropped from the roof. It shone purple in the bright lights.

"Ok, sweetie, ok," Carling said. "Keep still." She was at him with a syringe.

She successfully administered some kind of drug that caused Carlisle to lose consciousness. As soon as he did, the wind dropped, the flame extinguished and the remaining green liquid ready to drip from the ceiling evaporated in front of my face.

"What the hell just happened?" I said.

"You got me beat," Carling replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello! OMG! I thought this was dead, but nooo. Ghost boy came back to haunt me! lol. BTW, wherever I used Video Phone, it belongs to Beyonce and you know, credit to its respective owners. Ok, enjoy, it ends kinda stupid, but you can request a sequel if you wanna see some Carlisle x Jasper!**

**Love ya!**

** He Who Descends *xoxo***

HCPOV

"Venombane, you stupid delinquent! What were you trying to do? Put on a show for the humans?" Nightshadow demanded.

"No, ma'am, I was going for the child, the other two just happened to be there," Venombane replied. Nightshadow studied her lowers' form. It was that of a tall man. Just a man nothing more. Just a shadow.

"With all due respect, Nightshadow, doesn't that mean they have to die now, too? Has he caused more deaths than just his own?" I said.

Nightshadow looked down at me, affection dancing in her white eye.

"No, my pet, an interesting question, but no. They don't have to. Although, I should like to see the child in hell and God doesn't accept murderers."

"Are you suggesting we murder them and say he told them too much, pinning their deaths on him?" Hellhunt said.

"No, Lucifer would know, we'd be punished," Nightshadow said.

"Lucifer knows every move we make here, in this plane," Snarepleasure said in her silky, sexual voice. That is one of her best qualities, her seductiveness.

"Yes, he does," Nightshadow agreed, "I think a little bit of raising is in order, don't you, Oozedrool? Hellhunt? Venombane? Snarepleasure? Hauntclaw?"

She said my name last, and I joined the others who were already nodding.

"Then the graveyard is our next stop."

We took less than about ten minutes to reached the abandoned graveyard.

We approached his grave and stood over it.

"Hauntclaw? The blood?" Nightshadow said. I handed her the three vials of blood. One contained the blue blood of the extinct dragon, another the silvery blood of the endangered unicorn, the last; the common blood of a common human.

"En su wickidness, que han roto los mandamientos antiguos y creado un vínculo con uno de la luz. Nuestras leyes son claras. Exigen que regrese a nosotros, volver a los muertos. Así lugar, el niño impuro. Lugar como mi marioneta! Como a mi hijo a hacer lo que me plazca. Usted me va a obedecer hasta el final del día! Ahora, RISE!"

And from the hard earth, a pale hand broke through. Nightshadow took the hand and assisted the rest of the body out.

Zombies can be so useful.

"Hello, my child," Nightshadow said, taking the child's cheeks in her black hands. "Why, you look just like the other one! Except your eyes."

Nightshadow touched the child's eye with the tip of her finger and they turned a bloody shade of crimson.

"You're mine aren't you? And you'll do as I say, won't you?"

"Yes," it was incredible. Most zombies had noticeable differences from their real spirit. But this one looked and sounded exactly like Carlisle Cullen. But if anyone could make a breakthrough with magic, it was Nightshadow.

"Pretty little thing, you always were. Now, do me a favour, will you?"

"Of course," the zombie replied.

"Go and find your soul. Your spirit. Your twin has it. I want you to rip it out of his chest and drag him back to me, bleeding and screaming for mercy. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the zombie nodded, smiling fiendishly.

"Then go, child of the night. Sunset today marks your demise," Nightshadow said.

Zombies only lived twelve hours. And if you left them that long, they often turned on their creators, so it was wise to destroy them well before that time was up.

The only thing about zombies; not the sharpest tools in the shed. They didn't care who saw them and they'd destroy anyone who got in their way.

The zombie disappeared into the woods.

"Was that quite the best decision you could have made? Nightshadow?" Snarepleasure said.

"You only say that because he's cute and you are a naughty girl who's mind is in the gutter," Nightshadow said, thoroughly offending Snarepleasure. She glared at Nightshadow.

"You're the backup plan, Snarepleasure. If my sweet zombie fails to destroy the Cullen boy, then you may. And do what you wish with him first."


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

"Finally, you're home. Took you long enough!" I accused, turning the CD player up further. I don't know who this Gaga is, but he's good.

"Lady Gaga?" Carling said, walking into the foyer.

"Yeah, I don't know who he is, but he is...what's the word...epic!" I said, nodding at the revelation.

"Right, because Lady Gaga isn't only the gay icon, she's the dead icon," Carling said.

"Why so angry at me? Just because I'm dead? Because I'm a ghost?" I said, feigning sadness.

"Atrocious, I'm upset because Carlisle came in."

"Oh, that kid, the one who should be dead."

"Yeah, he was going insane about something called 'The Shadow People'," Carling said.

I dropped the ornament I was fiddling with on the carpet.

"What did he say?" I said.

"Just that they were after him or something, I mean, I think he was high or drunk or something," Carling said.

"Where would he be now?"

"Oh, no. Atrocious you can't go to the hospital! People will see you! They're going to see your...Chelsea Smile!" Carling cried.

"Well, then Cullen dies," I said.

"What?" Carling shouted.

"If The Shadow People are after him, then they're no doubt going to kill him. It's what they do, they're like the devil's bounty hunters," I explained.

"And how can you help?"

"I can keep them at bay, for the rest of eternity, but I need to do a spell. I need stuff that may not be openly available. Or should we let the zombie devour him?" I offered.

"Zombie? What zombie?"

"The one that's on its way to the hospital now."

"No, no, no. No there cannot be a zombie in the hospital, you have to stop it!" Carling cried.

"Ok," I said, teleporting into the woods before she could stop me.

"Zombie! Zombie, come here zombie!" I sang. I saw it.

"Ooh, nice. He has a zombie twin."

I pulled out my rifle and blasted the zombie's head off, gaining its body's attention.

It didn't make a noise as it approached me. I blew it to smithereens easily. And then I put it back to bed in its grave. Carlisle Cullen's grave.

I teleported to the hospital, Carling would never know, she'd assume I was busy killing zombies.

I easily found his room. And he was as beautiful as he used to be. Sunshine blonde hair, angular, feminine facial features.

I still remembered when he'd been alive. When _I'd_ been alive. What a laugh.

"Hey, still adorable, I see," I said. His head jerked up from where he'd been staring out the window. "Relax, the zombie's dead and nobody saw it."

"Zombie?" he whispered.

"It doesn't even matter, I suppose, cause it's dead," I said.

"Are they...coming?"

"Ppppfffftttt, no. They aren't stupid, Sleeping Beauty. They'll wait until it's night. When you can't see them."

"Thanks I feel so much better," he said, going slightly green.

"Why? All they can do is rape you and kill you and eat you and torture you and poison you slowly to death," I said. "It actually sounds like fun."

"I think all these hundreds of years have gotten to you," he said.

"I'm so happy we're having this conversation. I feel like you're an old friend," I said, smiling.

"I am an old friend. Older than you," he said.

"Of course you are, anyway, I won't let The Shadow People get you, honey," I promised.

"You can't stop them, they work for Lucifer," he said miserably. "I might as well turn myself over."

"Don't do that, just let me talk with your human boyfriend!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Carlisle cried, going red in the face.

"Your face betrays you, my lovely," I said with a giggle. "I'll handle it. With some help from your human and the other ones."

"Why does your interaction with humans worry me?"

"Because, Carlisle, you worry about _everything_," I answered.

I still remembered when this town wasn't deserted. Wasn't run down. It was beautiful, at one time. Then the murders started. People just turned on one another, mutilating and killing them.

Carlisle was the first. Killed by the woman his father was dating, then came the other children. Then the rest of the town followed suit. Killing each other off. One by one.

Carlisle and I had been good friends when we were alive. I'd taken care of him while his father was off on business travels on more than one occasion. When he was killed, it devastated the entire town. Because they knew they had a child killer among them.

And anyone who was sick and cowardly enough to kill a child back then would have burned or hanged for their crimes. But everybody died soon after Carlisle so, nobody ever got punished.

I waved goodbye to Carlisle and left the hospital and headed for Carlisle's old house.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. A teenage girl with brown hair answered.

"Um...hello, can I help you?" she said, obviously unnerved by my poorly stitched up Chelsea Smile.

"I'm here to see Carlisle's human," I said. "I don't know his name."

"Um, Jasper," the girl answered.

"Ok, yeah, Jasper," I said.

"I'll go get him," she said, giving me a weird look. I waited patiently until she returned with a boy a little younger than herself.

"I'm Jasper," he said. "How can I help you?"

"Carlisle needs my help and I think you may be able to help me help him," I said.

"Um, ok, who are you?" Jasper said.

"I'm Atrocious Shade," I said.

"Ok, look, maybe you should come back when my dad is here," he said.

"But I need your help, Carlisle needs your help, The Shadow People are after him," I explained.

"Wait, did you say...Shadow People?" Jasper said.

"Yes, they're like the police of our world, the world of the dead, they make sure everything is as it should be and they make sure everyone who should die, dies," I said.

"So, these 'Shadow People', they look just like shadows?" the girl was back.

"Yes, you might have seen them, lurking about. Always just out of the corner of your eye," I said.

"Yeah, I've seen them," Jasper said. "Last night, when Carlisle had the...accident, I saw one slither under the bathroom door when Charlie was calling out."

"I've been seeing them for the past few weeks," the girl said.

"I think you'd better come inside," Jasper said, yanking me in by the wrist.

"Ok," I said, going along with it. "I don't usually talk to any other humans than Carling and she told me not to come here, but oh well."

"You live in Carling's house?" Jasper said, staring at me as the girl shut the front door.

"Yes," I said, "There are ghosts here too. Carlisle was one of them. But something happened and he somehow became human again."

"What? You mean, Carlisle was dead before we met?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, he's been dead for over three hundred years," I said.

"What? How is that possible? Is that why he didn't know how to use contractions? And he thought 'sex' was the worst word in the world?" Jasper said.

"Probably, but, please don't be angry at him. He loves you," I said.

"He does?" Jasper looked surprised. "I wasn't sure..."

"He does love you, and I'm almost certain he'll die without you," I said. I have a knack for sensing how strong relationships between people are. And Jasper and Carlisle. They are in love.

"And what do these 'Shadow People' want?" the girl said.

"They want to kill Carlisle. Again," I said, staring at them with a grave expression.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hellllooooo! Ok, just a warning, this chapter contains sex. Carlisle x OC. Scary, shadow ghost OC. It's technically considered rape, but it's not particularly violent. But I still feel responsible to warn ya'll.**

**Love ya!**

** He Who Descends *xoxo* (Thinking Ivan Braginski is HAWT + evil)**

SPPOV

Late that night, under Nightshadow's orders, I snuck into the hospital. I slipped along the corridors, staying to the shadows, feeding off them. Feeding from the darkness until I gained shape, until I was more than just a shadow. Until I was a person.

I stepped from the shadows and walked toward the nurses' station.

"Hello Ma'am, how may I help you?" a nurse with light brown hair said.

"I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen," I said.

"Um, just a moment," she said. She typed a few things onto her computer. "Straight down the hall to the left. Third room on the right."

"Thank you," I said, smiling fiendishly.

I began to walk that way, my mind whirring on the events about to come. Also, the failed zombie plan. Hadn't Nightshadow known the Wiccan woman would stop the zombie. She knew the elements and nature like I knew myself. She could communicate with the wind. Hear what it had to say, hear the words it had stolen from our lips that night.

I got to the door and opened it.

Inside was the scene I'd been hoping to walk into. The child was asleep, tucked into the pure white sheets.

I approached the bed, closing the door behind me. When I reached it, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I pulled the sheets back to reveal Carlisle's pale face. One of his hands was curled next to his face.

"Well, would you look at that?" I examined one of his hands closer noticing they were no longer strange, "I guess that near death experience brought you closer to belonging in this world, making you more normal. But your teeth, still not human," I said, admiring where I could see the bones of his teeth through his cheeks using my supernatural powers. He would have made a choice demon, if he hadn't held onto life so dearly.

He moaned a little and opened one eye, fluttering his lashes a little. When he fully woke up, he jumped, pulling away from me.

"You..." he gasped.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Leave me alone! What do you want? Apart from to kill me?" he said.

"Well that's all we want," I said. "We want to help you. We want you to move on. Carlisle, you've been here for hundreds of years, don't you think it's time to go?"

I climbed onto the bed, placing my legs on either side of his form under the blankets.

"I don't want to leave," he said, "I'm in love."

"I wonder what your daddy would say, if he knew his little boy wanted to have sex with another little boy?"

"I don't care what he thinks, I don't care what you think! I don't care what anyone thinks, I love him," Carlisle cried.

"I don't doubt that," I said, running my hand up his side, "But the question is; does he love you? Because, frankly Carlisle, I think you may just be a phase."

"No, he loves me, he does," Carlisle said, pushing my hands away as I reached for his lips.

I swatted his hands off mine and ran my fingertip across his red lips.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I just can't see it. He really seems to like a girl from his last home," I said. I decided, since he was being so defiant, to use my psychic powers on him.

"No, Jasper loves me. He loves me! Not some stupid flirty bimbo," Carlisle said.

On second thought, maybe he's coming around. But still, better safe than sorry, so I developed a psychic bond between our minds, numbing his senses. He'd really only have control over his face. He could talk and breathe and move his face, but not really do anything else, preventing him from escaping. Just in case he realised I was seducing him.

"Jasper slept with her once," I said.

"What? Like...sex?" Carlisle said innocently.

"Oh yes, the whole thing," I answered.

"He never told me."

"I wouldn't expect him to, he wouldn't want you to know," I said.

If I could get Carlisle to believe that Jasper kid didn't love him, he'd leave this world freely. I wouldn't have to force him. I'm not a pacifist, but I don't like creating angry spirits, they make trouble that _we, _The Shadow People, have to clean up and we've got enough on our plate without an angry spirit who has the potential to turn rouge demon.

"He would never keep that from me...would he?" Carlisle looked at me, tears filling his eyes.

I stroked his hair.

"Of course, he wouldn't want you to know he wasn't a virgin," I said, "That's the way boys work, nowadays, they lie and they cheat."

"But...Jasper's different, he's different, I'm sure," Carlisle said, his tears overflowing.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could tell you that was true," I said, slipping the hospital gown off his narrow shoulders, stroking the pale skin as my hands passed over it. Because of my psychic and seductive powers, Carlisle wasn't even aware he was being undressed.

"But, he said, the other day, he said he loved somebody," Carlisle whimpered.

"Yes, love, but it's not you. You were foolish to ever think so," I said, I reached behind him and untied the back of the hospital gown, removing it completely, rendering him naked.

"What're you doing?" Carlisle said. He looked at his bare shoulders, slightly confused.

"Shhh, just relax," I said, leaning forward and kissing the side of his face.

"I don't like this," Carlisle whispered. "Stop, what're you doing?"

"Shhh, just let me help you. Let me help you get Jasper back, he slept with that bimbo, we should sleep together," I whispered in his ear.

"O-ok," he said, leaning into me. I made quick work of the mini-dress I'd been wearing and I slid him closer to me until he was inside me.

He gasped, having never felt anyone this way.

I pushed him backwards onto the pillow, rocking gently.

"What about Jasper, I...I can't live without him," Carlisle murmured. I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Then don't," I said. "You can come with me, when we're done here, and you can go to where you belong, to the Other Side."

"What's there?"

"Sorry, beautiful, I can't give away the big punch line," I kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

He grunted a little and I proceeded to bite lightly where his neck met his shoulder. This time, it wasn't a grunt; it was a cry. A cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Ok, maybe 'unadulterated' wasn't the right word.

I could feel Carlisle inside me. Feel how hard he was and sense how good this felt to him.

Suddenly, I heard voices in the hall. Damn. They were headed here. If I stopped and moved too far away from Carlisle, my psychic power over him would wane, and he'd realise what he'd been doing with me and he'd probably never fall for it again. On the other hand; I could stay and use my supernatural powers to force whatever humans were coming in here out. But that last one would be too conspicuous.

On second thought; if I were to somehow _incapacitate_ Carlisle, I could walk to the door and use my psychic powers to change the minds of the people in the corridor. Make them decide to go somewhere else.

I decided that was the best idea in the situation.

I turned away from Carlisle momentarily and removed the ribbon sash from my pile of clothes. I turned back and tied his hands together without protest. Thank God I'd decided to numb him, otherwise he'd probably be asking questions. I pulled away from Carlisle and got up.

I was halfway to the door when Carlisle got his mind back.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he said.

"Just a minute, honey, I've got humans to deal with."

I approached the door and stood, projecting the thoughts I wanted into the minds of the two humans.

"We should go back to the house," one of them said.

"Yeah," the other agreed.

Then, I heard another voice.

"Snarepleasure," it was a female voice.

"Shade," I replied, knowing she could hear me.

I held a palm toward the door, sealing it from any supernatural creatures. I turned back to Carlisle and smiled as I observed his still erect penis.

"Such a patient one," I said with a grin, approaching him again. My mind connected with his before he could react.

I climbed back up onto the bed and mounted him again.

"Now, what were we discussing?" I whispered, my lips brushing his ear as I started rocking again, faster and harder this time.

My only reply was a watered down 'ugh'. I smiled taking it as an agreement to leave. Well, when I was done fucking him.

He proceeded to make lots of noises as I quickened my pace and pressure.

His face looked so full of pure innocence, surprise and pleasure when he cummed, I was pretty sure I had multiple orgasms. And the shriek, just as erotic as the face.

"Let us in now!" a voice from outside the door shouted. One of the dumb humans.

"What are you doing to him?" another, angrier voice more screamed than shouted.

"Cuuuummmmming," I smirked at the joke I'd made.

I stood and made my way over to the door. I opened it and removed the seal.

Out in the corridor were two rather pathetic looking humans and ugh, Shade.

"Hello, Atrocious dear. How long has it been now?"

"Not long enough. But sadly I'm not here on a social visit. I'm here to end you," she said. She peeked behind me and saw Carlisle; completely naked, dripping and dazed/semiconscious.

"Oh dear, please tell me you didn't..." she made hand movements, "With him."

"Oh, what happened to your mouth?" I said, mock concern on my face, changing the subject.

"Well, you would know. You were there," she said.

"Oh, yes. That's right. The day you refused to leave with the others, to the Other Side. The day Nightshadow and you fought. The day Nightshadow won," I said.

"It won't happen like that, not this time," Shade spat. "He's not yours to take; in any meaning of the word."

Suddenly, the blonde boy from outside the doorway threw himself at me, his hands tight around my neck.

"I'll kill you, you disgusting whore," he spat angrily.

I laughed and my human appearance disintegrated, my shadow form slipped from the ashes.

"You can't kill a shadow," I said.

"No, but _I_ have a friend who can," Shade took a tiny bottle out of the bag slung across her chest from her left shoulder.

She opened the lid, whispering a few words.

Nothing happened.

I burst out laughing.

"Wow, you never were good at magic, as hard as you tried," I said.

Suddenly, there was a growl. I turned around to see the shadow of a Harpie.

"If I'm so bad at magic, how come I brought Carlisle back to life," Shade said.

"Oh, that little accident was you. I should've guessed as much. So, where'd you get the Harpie there?" I said.

"I stole the shadow of a real Harpie," she stated. "And since you're both in the Realm of Shadows, I suppose she can kill you."

Suddenly, the Harpie descended upon me. I didn't even have time to scream before I was dead.


	22. Chapter 22

JPOV

"Carlisle, you…you had sex with _her_?" I cried. Maybe I was just being standoffish or delicate, but I was hurt.

"I…I did?" he whispered, looking mortified.

Bastard. He was going to pretend he didn't know.

"I never want to see you again," I cried, my lower lip trembling.

I'd believed, perhaps stupidly, that Carlisle was different to all the other guys out there. That he wouldn't lie and he wouldn't cheat. But I'd been wrong.

"I hate you," I added, storming away as the tears began to fall.

"Jasper, I don't think he…," Bella began but I pushed past her and began to run, sobbing.

I ran outside and back home and I collapsed into my bed, crying harder than I'd ever remembered crying. I picked up the Gaga article, remembering that night. I screamed angrily and threw the magazine across the room.

I started pacing angrily and kicking things and throwing things, trashing my room.

This wasn't fair. If Carlisle wasn't mine, and I didn't belong to him. Then I wasn't going to belong to anyone.

I ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard behind the house. I looked at the murky green pool. The water didn't look like it'd been changed since Carlisle's lifetime. Thinking of him made my chest ache. Like someone was ripping out my heart. Wait, my mistake, someone already had. He had.

I ran for the pool, almost tearing the gate down in my hurry to open it. I didn't waste a second once inside. I threw myself into the water, sinking deep. I paused for point two of a second and then inhaled.


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

"Jasper! Jasper, please, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her. I didn't mean to," I cried, Bella and I running through the house searching for Jasper. "Jasper!"

"I don't think he's here," Bella whispered. The tears flowed harder.

"Where _is_ he? Where would he go?" I said desperately. Then I saw it. Floating in pool.

I crossed to the window and peered out. Without a word I ran downstairs and outside, Bella following. I think she was talking, but I didn't hear her.

I stopped by the edge of the pool and hauled the body out of the water. I looked down at it.

Jasper lay still in my arms. His face almost as pale as mine. His eyes wide, like he didn't entirely realise what suicide had entailed when he'd begun, as if he'd found out the hard way. He looked terrified.

At first, I couldn't feel, I couldn't think, I couldn't operate. But I had to come back sometime. The emotions hit me like a wave. Ten feet tall and immeasurably thick. I felt like I were the one drowning. The lump in my throat grew and tears welled up in my eyes.

Anger, fear, sadness, horror, helplessness.

Over and over a hundred different emotions came at me.

But the strongest by far was the anger. And I couldn't take it.

I opened my mouth and I screamed. Long and deafeningly loud. I screamed because I was terrified, because I was angry beyond description and because I couldn't bring myself to do anything else, not even cry.

I barely noticed the changes. But they happened.

My eyes blacked out, my body caught alight, my teeth turned to fangs.

In that moment, I was so irrevocably sure I was not human. I was something else. A demon.

And then she was there.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heyy! Last chapter, so give me some feedback if you wanna see what Carlisle and Jasper future will hold. Will they stay together? Will they break up? Will they get legally married or legally blonde? lol. So, let me know because right now, I'm picturing an epically hot preggers Carlisle! LMAO!**

**Love ya'll!**

** He Who Descends *xoxo* (Also loves Arthur, Alfred and Gilbert. Also Sealand.)**

LPOV

I clapped my hands.

"Congratulations, Carlisle, welcome to my world," I said. My blood red curls fell almost to my hips and my long black velvet dress dragged on the floor behind me as I approached him.

"Bring him back," Carlisle demanded.

"Hmm, no," I said simply. "Not going to happen."

"Do it NOW," he spat.

"I like your ego, it's huge and you expect everyone to do as you say. It's wonderful," I said. "But it won't have any sway with me."

"If you don't bring him back now, I'll kill you," he sneered.

"Now, I don't respond well to threats Carlisle," I said, "However, if you were to make me a deal…well that would be a different story entirely."

"How about this; you bring him back and I let you live," he growled. He looked up at me revealing his completely black eyes.

"Oh how pretty you look," I murmured. "Let's try this; I'll bring Jasper back and you will submit to me. Become one of my children."

"No. How about; you bring Jasper back and I'll die. We'll do a trade, my soul for Jasper's," Carlisle whispered.

"Oh but darling, you misinterpret my will. I want you to live. I want you to have your Jasper,but I want to make a few adjustments to you first."

"Fine, it's a deal," he said. I smiled.

I placed a hand on Jasper's forehead. His body jolted and then he screamed.

Carlisle's demon powers died.

"Carlisle?" Jasper whispered. "What happened?"

"Jasper," and they kissed. I smiled, becoming impatient. I grabbed Carlisle by the collar and lifted him up to my own height.

"Carlisle!" Jasper cried.

I stroked Carlisle's face. "How many people on average tell you you're pretty in one day?" He just glared at me. I smiled back.

I took a breath and reached inside my body, pulling out a huge bloody lump. "Hold still darling, this is going to hurt," I warned as I thrust my hand inside Carlisle.

He screamed in agony and Jasper was on his feet giving me warning glances. But I wasn't scared of him and I wasn't finished.

I swished my hand around, trying to find an appropriate position for a womb in a boy. I finally found a suitable spot and dragged my hand out, leaving Carlisle unconscious.

I dropped him and turned without a care, leaving the scene to watch the rest of the story unfold from my kingdom, Hell.


End file.
